


Level Up

by NabongsBunny



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-21 12:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17642933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NabongsBunny/pseuds/NabongsBunny
Summary: Jeongyeon’s been stuck in levelSIXTEEN for years, retaining Platinum rank. How will Mina, the new addition to the team, affect Jeongyeon’s progress?





	Level Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction to the world of | levels |

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Welcome to my 2nd multichapter fic hehe.  
> This update won't be the actual story just yet, but it's foundation for the story. It introduces the setting and workings of things, so pls read. Thank youuu!
> 
> I think the official song for this fic would be Levels by Nick Jonas hehe

**Introduction**

| _levels_  | is a complex game augmented with reality. It deals both with the virtual and real world through high-end technology continuously being developed. No one knows who created the game and why, but it was sent as a gift to the government. The government further developed the programme and built a complex for it, making it an unofficial ministry and arm od the government. The Head Administrator of the programme is JYP. The Head Administrator posts an invite to random citizens, but only few are given private invitations after preliminary selection. Other administrators may act as mentors to certain players the see potential in. Choosing of protégés begins at the entry of players. Players are screened and those who get in automatically earn the rank of Bronze.

|  _levels_  | consists of 20 levels per rank, and there are 8 known ranks (Bronze, Silver, Gold, Platinum, Diamond, Crown, Ace, Conqueror), making a total of 160 levels. Each player levels up through XP earned from tasks/missions/challenges. One levels up when a certain quota of points is reached. XP can be deducted due to violations and offences.

Tasks/missions/challenges range from the most mundane to the most complex of things. Sample minors tasks would be doing chores, dyeing one’s hair to a certain color, getting a tattoo, and major tasks would require life-risking adventures (which can be done in the real or virtual world) like going on a mission to acquire a certain object, skydiving, racing, etc. XPs are tabulated at the end of each day, and are monitored using a slim watch everyone wears. The rankings are flashed in the Common Room, at the Leaderboard. 

There’s an option to opt out of the game, but it is highly discouraged since the player will forever be branded a weakling and a coward. Some players however, can be eliminated under the discretion of the Head Administrator. In the history of the game’s run, the handful of players who made it past through the levels were compensated well financially, and were given top spots in the government. 

|  _levels_  | has been considered to stagnate into a toxic environment since it fosters unhealthy competitiveness and rivalry among players, and the administrators who chose protégés get involved in dirty politics, seemingly favouring their selected players. This leads to the formation of factions within ranks and levels and teams. The programme which was designed to become a source of enjoyment, became the opposite, causing stress and trauma to some. The game system and algorithm itself has been found to have loopholes and glitches, where some players use as a chance to cheat and do other transactions, making it easier for simulations and trials to be rigged. Despite the toxicity of | levels |, the administration continues to operate, given that it had become an industry funded by the government, a space which is an escapade from the looming realities of society. 

 

* * *

 

**Prologue**

 

The hooded figure cuts through the crowd of chatter, and heads to the counter to order a drink. She intoxicates herself with whiskey to shut out the whispers of people around—people who don’t even know her. 

 “I heard she’s the one who got promoted to Gold in only a week.”

 “Must’ve sold her soul and body to the game or the admin.”

 “But she did so well at Trials a while ago! She hit every target!”

 “So well? She shot her partner! And for what? Another promotion? Way out it!”

 “I wonder whose she is. Must be one of the bigger admins. Someone powerful enough to cover up for her mistakes.”

 “I’m betting she’s a protégé of JYP himself.”

 “I’m disgusted. She doesn’t deserve to be here.” 

 “But isn’t it the admin’s fault partners were made to face and battle each other?”

 “Yeah but she could’ve avoided it.”

“She doesn’t deserve to be team leader.” 

“Imagine betraying her partner!”

“She should be demoted back to Bronze for her indecency and heartlessness.”

The hooded figure who was in the middle of drinking her alcohol, unintentionally slammed her glass on the countertop, shattering it into pieces. Drawing attention; drawing blood from her hand.

She takes a deep breath. Relax. She breathes in once more.

 “Hey, traitor! The least you could do is behave and not break things.” one player hissed.

 “I’m not a traitor.” the hooded figure spat out in return, not looking back, but slightly turning. 

 The crowd started to circle around her. It seemed like no one was on her side. 

 “Yoo Jeongyeon!” someone shouted from the crowd. 

 Then  _silence_. 

 A flash of blue light. Laser. 

 Jeongyeon was down. Her left arm was hit. Near the region where the heart is. She fell from the chair. Her whole body was paralysed. The laser beam hit her hard. 

 The bar was in chaos. Everyone was flocking out to leave. 

 The one who shot Jeongyeon was lost in the crowd. 

 Alarms started blaring. The whole complex was on lockdown. 

 Everyone exited the bar aside from Jeongyeon who was sprawled on the floor. 

 She opens her eyes. Blurry. She closes them again. 

 The shot might’ve deafened her, but she sure heard steps approaching. She tries to open her eyes once more—she can only open her right. Groans in pain, writhes around. 

( * _ping_ * _You have completed a challenge._ * _beep_ *)

 She sees a hooded figure approaching. Stoops down. Puts a hand over her eyes and closes it. 

Jeongyeon wakes up two days after, with a badly fractured and damaged left shoulder all the way down her arm, a blurry left eyesight, and an injured left knee. 

Nothing was left. It was all right. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading the intro & prologue hehe  
> Lmk your thoughts at my Twitter/Curiouscat @NabongsBunny or #TWICELevelUp
> 
> I highly advise you to follow me on Twitter since some reference photos are posted on my acc in the official thread of the story hehe.


End file.
